


Unwinding

by KateLouisaRose



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateLouisaRose/pseuds/KateLouisaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys can't hide their relationship for shit and Karen definitely knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwinding

 

**1.**

Everything hurt. Matt wanted to crawl into bed and sleep for a decade. He had several bandaged cuts and bruises, but no broken bones this time, and no stitches. He was tired, but he was also desperately craving human contact. Matt showered, dressed for work and grabbed his cane on the way out the door.

Foggy was the only one in when Matt walked into the office, which was perfect. Matt sidled up to his door and rapped his knuckles against the wood.

"Hey," Foggy said. Matt could hear the smile in his voice, as well as the tapping of laptop keys. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Matt answered. "I just... need some way to unwind, that's all." Matt didn't wait for Foggy to reply, heading to his own desk and sitting down. They could see one another across the adjoining room; or at least, Foggy could see Matt, settling into his chair and running his fingers through his hair. Matt was counting on it.

Ever since college they'd had a an unspoken agreement; an element to their friendship which was something else, something more. It was for this reason that Matt wasn't surprised when Foggy followed him into his office. He felt Foggy's hand on his thigh, heard him sink to his knees in front of him. Matt smiled, one hand tangling in Foggy's hair as Foggy unzipped him.

* * *

"Foggy," Matt gasped, eyes closed and head thrown back in ecstasy. "Yes, _yes,"_

Foggy moaned softly around Matt's cock, one hand palming himself through his trousers. Matt's legs were spread wide, his body finally feeling as though it was unwinding. Matt made such wonderful noises when he was about to come; he knew this because Foggy told him every time.

"Your voice, it does things to me." Foggy told him, leaning against Matt's thigh as Matt continued panting breathlessly.

"Your mouth does fantastic things to me." Matt replied when he had recovered somewhat. He tucked himself away and Foggy stood up shakily.

"You need me to...?" Matt ventured, even though he knew the answer already, could taste it in the back of his throat.

Foggy swallowed guiltily. "No, I'm alright."

"Oh," Matt said, unable to stop grinning.

"What do you want from me?" Foggy protested. "You're a sexy lawyer."

"I'm a sexy lawyer?" Matt repeated, trying to hold back his laughter.

"You turn me on, Murdock." Foggy told him, and Matt laughed. "Throw me that box of tissues." 

* * *

 

**2.**

It was past midnight; Foggy and Matt had stayed late to finish up some research. They'd sent Karen home an hour ago to get some rest since they hadn't found anything useful. Foggy was already on his third cup of coffee.

"I think my eyeballs are itching." Foggy said, sitting beside Matt at the large desk and leafing through some files.

"Your hands are shaking." Matt told him. Matt was only on his second cup and thus, was still slightly human.

"How can you tell my hands are shaking?"

"The desk's vibrating."

Foggy groaned, sitting on his hands and lowering his head onto the desk. Matt smiled, fingertips skimming feverishly over the Braille in front of him.

"We need a break." Foggy proposed, knocking his shoulder into Matt's arm and stretching. "I'm so on edge I'm going to start screaming if I have to read another file."

Matt sighed, sitting back in his chair. "Me too."

"Want to make out a bit?" Foggy asked, looking at Matt's profile in the light from the streetlamp. Matt smirked.

"Sure."

* * *

"Forgot my keys," Karen called from the other end of the office as she shut the door behind her. Matt and Foggy froze. Matt was straddling Foggy's lap and both of them were in various states of undress. They managed to scramble into separate chairs just before Karen walked into the room. Matt was trying to button his shirt up until the last second, and Foggy's zip was undone.

"You boys alright on your own?" Karen asked. Matt listened for some kind of indication in her voice that she knew, but found none.

"Fine," Foggy said brightly.

"We're great." Matt answered. Karen turned her back and Matt frantically tried to smooth his hair down while Foggy straightened his tie.

"Have either of you seen my keys? I'm sure I left them in here." Karen muttered to herself, beginning to search through the stacks of paper. Matt snuck his hand beneath the desk, finding Foggy's thigh and running his fingers along his inseam.

"You bastard." Foggy breathed.

"What was that?" Karen asked, turning around again.

"Nothing."

Matt slid his hand along Foggy's thigh and palmed his cock through the fabric. Foggy made a small, helpless sound and Matt bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"Here they are!" Foggy said in a strange, high pitched voice, unearthing the keys from a mess of files and scrawled notes.

"Oh, great! Thanks Foggy." Karen took them from Foggy's outstretched hand and put them in her bag. "Right then, I'll leave you to it! Don't stay up too late." She warned.

"We won't." Matt smiled at her. Foggy kicked his foot under the table.

"Bye, Karen."

When they heard the door click shut, Matt was in Foggy's lap again and Foggy didn't even have a chance to be mad at him.

* * *

**3.**

"Harder," Matt moaned, hands gripping the edge of the table.

"You want me to actually break the table?" Foggy gasped, fingertips bruising little circles in Matt's hips as he pounded into him.

"Yes," Matt grinned, crying out again as Foggy fucked him roughly over his desk. The table dragged across the floor loudly and Matt laughed, pushing back into him.

"You love it," Foggy growled.

"Yes," Matt panted again. "Ah, there, there, Foggy yes there!"

"Jesus," Foggy groaned, hips stuttering.

The door banged shut loudly at the exact moment that Matt came. Foggy covered his mouth as Matt cried out, Matt's breath hot and wet against his palm.

"Foggy?" Karen called. "Matt?"

Foggy pulled out of him and Matt collapsed on the desk.

"Get up!" Foggy hissed, frantically buttoning his trousers. Matt made a low, angry noise and pushed himself up, tucking himself away a second before Karen appeared in the doorway.

"Oh," she said. "You two are in here early."

"Just moving some furniture around." Matt smiled at her. "I kept bumping into the desk."

"Yeah," said Foggy, "it was giving him a real pounding."

Matt had the overwhelming urge to hit him with something large and heavy.  

"You should be more careful, Matt." Karen told him. "We'll have to start covering the sharp corners with bubble wrap."

"I'll do my best." Matt promised. Karen rolled her eyes and left the room, heading towards her desk. Matt turned to Foggy and smacked him.

* * *

**4.**

They hadn't meant to drink quite so much. Since they'd already been in Matt's apartment, Matt suggested that they all crash at his place. Foggy and Karen, absolutely plastered as they were, thought this was a fantastic idea.

"I told you there was another eel!" Karen cackled as the three of them stumbled along the street at about four in the morning. Karen was wearing heels and had given up walking about three blocks ago, and so Foggy and Matt each had an arm and were half carrying her into the building. "You guys are my best friends." She babbled lovingly at them. Matt was struggling exponentially with his balance, staggering along holding onto Karen and supporting himself against the wall with his free hand. Foggy was pretty much carrying the three of them.

"Love you, Karen." Matt told her in a somewhat slurred voice.

"Love you too, Matt." Karen giggled. "And you, Foggy." Foggy grinned back.

Somehow they managed to make it up the stairs in one piece, and Matt rummaged in his pockets for the door key. All three of them fell into Matt's apartment laughing.

"I'll take the couch." Karen called, kicking off her shoes.

"No no, I'll take the couch." Matt told her.

"Matt!" Karen whined. "You and Foggy have to have the bed because you're so... you're so... much good friends."

"Karen, take the bed." Foggy told her.

"Mmm'kay." Karen replied, heading towards the bedroom.

Matt smirked and started walking towards the sofa.

"Wrong way, Matty." Foggy told him, taking him by the shoulders and steering him in the right direction.

"Thank you, Franklin." Matt grinned up at him.

"Don't ever call me Franklin, it's weird and unnatural." Foggy told him. "Reminds me of hotdogs."

"Like frankfurters?" Matt laughed.

"Yeah."

"Heh, Frankfurter Nelson."

"Foggy Sausage." Foggy whispered delightedly.

"That's your stripper name." Matt told him.

"I'll take it."

"Yeah you will."

"OK, as much as I love drunk Matt, you need to go to bed." Foggy told him.

* * *

**5.**

Karen hadn't been expecting Matt's bedroom to be so quiet. She had been expecting his curtains to be thin though, and they were very thin. The light streaming through the windows woke her up early that morning. When she sat up in Matt's double bed and wandered into the hall, she realised that it wasn't just the bedroom that was quiet; it was the entire flat.

That made the noises that were coming from the living room so much louder. Karen stuck her head around the door.

Matt was stretched out on the sofa, wearing sweatpants and a jumper and looking very content; even more so because of Foggy who was straddling him. They kissed lazily, and Karen couldn't quite see where Foggy's hands were. Judging from the soft, breathy moans that Matt was making, she could take a good guess.

She should bust them. She absolutely should, given how appalling the two of them were at hiding it. Karen had started wearing her loudest heels to work so that she could be sure they knew when she was entering the office. Even still, she had lost count of the amount of times she'd walked into the two of them flushed and breathless and straightening their clothes like nothing had happened.

"You guys want breakfast, or are you too busy eating face?"

It was almost comical how much Foggy jumped. Matt yelped when Foggy's knee collided with his groin as they scrambled away from each other.

"Hey, Karen." Matt said evenly, a pillow covering his crotch.

"I'll give you five minutes, then I'm making pancakes, and coffee laced with aspirin."

"Sounds good." Foggy replied weakly.

Karen smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my documents for ages but here you are, some shameless smut as usual lol


End file.
